De l'amour à la haine, de la haine à l'amour
by booyaka87
Summary: Draco est dans le coma, Harry assis près de lui lui parle de leurs années communes.


**Titre** : Des l'amour à la haine, de la haine à l'amour

**Rating**: K+ (ou en fait je suis pas douée pour les rating… )

**Paring**: Harry/Draco

**Warning**: Cette histoire est un **slash. Homophobes, s'abstenir !**

**Disclaimer**: Rien à moi, tout a JKR.

**NdA **: Cette fic ne tient pas compte du tome six…

En fait cela fait un petit moment que je l'ai écrit… y a un an… mais j'ai décidé de la publier, elle me plait bien… en fait c'est surtout l'histoire de haine à amour et tout qui me plait, parce que dans la vie c'est si dur de passer de haine à amour, mais dans les fics, c'est assez simple finalement

* * *

**De l'amour à la haine, de la haine à l'amour**

« Draco, Draco Malefoy. Si je devais te décrire par un mot… un seul… je dirais : 'mort'. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu n'es pas mort. Tu es juste inconscient… depuis… quoi ? Deux mois ? Trois peut-être ? J'ai perdu la notion du temps… Temps précieux que je passe à attendre que tes yeux s'ouvrent et se pose sur moi et…

Et quoi ? Tu me regarderas, tu me demanderas ce que je fais là, je te répondrais et … quoi ?

Te voir ainsi allongé sur le lit de l'infirmerie, me plonge dans une immense tristesse mais m'imaginer ce qui nous attend si tu te réveilles est encore pire pour moi.

Peut être que tout aurait pu être différent… peut être aurions nous pu nous connaître mieux avant… peut être.

Je me souviens de la première où je t'ai vu, je venais d'apprendre que j'étais un sorcier, Hagrid était venu me récupérer chez mon oncle et ma tante et m'avait emmené faire mes 'courses de rentrée' sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il m'avait accompagné dans toutes les boutiques sauf celle-ci, celle de 'Prêt à Porter Sorcier'.

Tu es le premier sorcier que j'ai vu, et je crois qu'en te voyant sûr de toi, avec ce petit air arrogant, je suis tout de suite tombé amoureux.

Je t'ai parlé assez intimidé mais quand toi tu as commencé a me parler j'ai su que nous ne serions jamais amis… ni plus d'ailleurs.

Tu critiquais les gens que tu jugeais inférieur et complimentais ton père. Qui aurait cru que tu le détestais déjà à cette époque.

Quand tu es parti, tu m'avais laissé une mauvaise sensation. Comme quand deux sentiments se font la guerre dans un cœur.

Après, dans la Poudlard Express, qui m'emmenais à Poudlard pour la première fois, j'avais fait la connaissance de Ron. Je suis devenu ami avec lui dès le départ. Il était ton contraire. Ses vêtements n'étaient pas de luxe, son air gentil un peu gauche et simple. Une personne à qui on s'attache vite.

Tout se passait bien mais tu es arrivé. Tu avais appris qui j'étais, Harry Potter, et maintenant je suis sûr que c'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu as fais attention à moi dès le départ. Enfin, tu n'as pas fais attention qu'à moi. Il y avait Ron aussi. Il avait ri en entendant ton nom, et toi, tout fier que tu étais tu t'es montré cruel. Puis tu m'as tendu la main, une main que j'ai bien sûr refusé. Pour qui me prenais tu ? Un de tes chiens fidèles ?

Et après nous sommes arrivés à Poudlard. Peut être ai-je eu envie au début de l'année d'apprendre à te connaître, car je crois que j'étais vraiment amoureux de toi, ou tout du moins en adoration depuis que je t'avais vu dans cette boutique. Malheureusement, tu étais aussi froid et cruel que beau, et l'amour a laissé place à la haine.

Un an à te haïr, un an à ne souhaiter que ta mort. Un an à enfouir l'amour premier que j'avais ressenti.

Avant la deuxième année je t'ai vu dans l'allée des Embrumes où j'avais atterri par accident. Toi tu ne savais pas que je t'observé, j'étais caché. A ce moment là j'ai compris que tu ne vouais aucune admiration à ton père. Juste une profonde crainte. Et quand je t'ai revu après avoir 'acheté' mes livres je ne pense pas que le fait de te voir avec le grand Lucius Malefoy m'ait inspiré autant de mépris. Tu prétendais être fier d'être le fils de cet arrogant aux cheveux blonds… pathétique…

Et puis tu as traité mes amis… et moi… comme des chiens. Comme de pauvres êtres inférieurs aux riches et puissants Malefoy.

Puis est arrivée la deuxième année… Mes sentiments envers toi avaient changé, maintenant je te haïssais et ne ressentais plus l'amour. Tu avais appelé Hermione, Sang-de-Bourbe et quand j'ai su ce que cela voulait dire. J'ai voulu te faire autant de mal par les paroles que tu en avais fait à mon amie.

La guerre des insultes et des mauvaises paroles avait commencé.

Troisième année. Année merveilleuse car c'est cette année, enfin à la fin, que j'ai rencontré Sirius … mon parrain. Cependant l'année c'était passée comme les deux autres, je te haïssais point final. D'autant plus que tu manipulais les gens, ton père, Hagrid et Parkinson à qui tu faisais croire que tu souffrais le martyr à cause de ton bras… d'ailleurs je t'ai aussi haïe pour le fait que part ta faute Buck a failli être tué…

Je t'en voulu aussi car c'est toi qui m'a poussé a savoir qui étais Sirius et donc à lui en vouloir au point de le tuer, ce que je n'ai pas fait, bien entendu… Et si tu savais comme j'ai aimé la tête que tu as fait quand les Gryffondor ont gagné la coupe de Quidditch.

Ensuite la quatrième année. Qu'y a-t-il eut cette année…. Et bien la coupe de feu. Voldemort est revenu parmi nous. Je n'ai pas trop fait attention à toi cette année là. Peut être que je te trouvais inutile… ennuyeux… mais ce que je crois c'est que je cherchais a faire de toi un inconnu à mon cœur pour te tuer lors de la guerre, car j'étais sûr que tu serais du côté de Voldemort.

Cinquième année, Ombrage… quelle monstre ! Et toi tu étais devenu un de ses 'mignons' tu lui obéissais et si tu veux mon avis c'est uniquement parce que le pouvoir t'attirait.

C'est aussi cette année que j'ai arrêté de te haïr. A vrai dire, quand j'ai été définitivement dégoûté de cette pauvre nunuche pleurnicheuse qu'était Cho, j'ai commencé à te regarder d'une autre façon. Mais pas très longtemps car j'ai perdu Sirius par la faute de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui n'était autre que ta cousine. Et je n'en ai plus voulu qu'à ton père et à cette horrible femme, sans oublier Voldemort.

Toi tu n'étais plus rien pour moi, je ne pouvais plus t'aimais, ni quoi que ce soit…

Mais le véritable changement a été la sixième année. En milieu d'été, juste avant cette sixième année, j'ai reçu une lettre de Dumbledore qui me demandait de venir au château de Poudlard. Ce que j'ai fait, avec mon escorte bien sûr, Maugrey etc…

Et en arrivant, le directeur m'a dit que je devrais restais au château. Ce qui fut une grande joie, jusqu'au moment ou je t'ai vu entrer dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il m'a expliqué que tu été là car tu ne voulais pas être Mangemort et que ton père t'avais chassé.

Mon dieu Draco quand je t'ai regardé, c'est à ce moment là que le sentiment que j'avais étouffé depuis six ans s'est réveillé. J'ai senti un élan d'amour pour toi.

Tu restais si droit et tu avais un air de défi dans les yeux. Ton corps était couvert de bleus et une longue entaille parcourait ta joue droite.

Par la suite, tu m'as dit que c'était ton père qui t'avait infligé ça…

Et c'est là que j'ai appris à te connaître. Pendant presque un mois, je t'ai raconté mon enfance et toi la tienne.

Tu m'as appris que tu haïssais ta famille et les autres Serpentard, à part Zabini. Tu as été très gentil avec moi et pour la première fois j'ai vu un vrai sourire qui ornait ton visage. Et ce sourire m'était destiné. Mon dieu combien j'étais heureux avec toi. Ca a été les meilleures vacances de ma vie, sans critiquer celles que j'ai passé avec Ron.

Mon pire ennemi est devenu l'homme que j'ai le plus aimé.

Je me suis énormément attaché à toi a cause de ton caractère, mais ce serait mentir que de dire que ton corps ne m'attirait pas (et m'attire toujours.) Tes cheveux blonds, tes yeux bleus dans lesquels je pourrais me noyer avec plaisir. Ta bouche envoûtante.

Au début de la sixième année, Ron n'était pas heureux de vous voir, toi et Zabini avec nous. Mais tout a fini par s'arranger, nous avons appris à connaître Zabini, qui contrairement à toi n'avait pas de parents pour décider de son avenir et toi et Ron avait arrêtés de vous insulter pendant des heures. Tu te rappelles du jour, vers la fin de l'année quand d'un seul coup Zabini a embrassé Ron devant nous. Ron qui est devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Hermione, qui sortait avec Mike Smith, de Serdaigle, a éclaté de rire, toi, ton regard a croisé le mien. Et j'ai eut envie de faire pareil, mais je n'en ai pas eut le courage, je me suis juste contenté de rougir et d'avoir envie de toi comme jamais auparavant.

Mais au début des vacances la guerre a commencé, deux mois de guerre magique sans égal. Un moldu se dirait qu'une guerre magique est plus simple qu'une guerre moldue. Ce qui est faux, c'est plus stratégique, plus dangereux aussi.

Combien de personnes sont mortes lors de cette guerre ? Je ne sais pas, beaucoup, d'autres sont comme toi, dans un coma profond depuis deux-trois mois.

Draco le souvenir le plus beau mais le plus triste à mes yeux, est ce jour, le jour qui marquait la fin de la guerre et notre victoire…

Nous allions nous lancer dans une bataille dans les environs de Pré-au-Lard. Tout un tas de Mangemorts se tenaient en face de notre armée.

Toi tu m'a attiré a part, et je t'ai demandé ce que tu voulais en ajoutant qu'on avait autre chose a faire du genre : une guerre !

Mais toi tu n'as rien dit, tu m'as embrassé, doucement, tes lèvres se sont juste posées sur les miennes. Doucement, pendant quoi ? Cinq secondes ? Dix. Des secondes qui m'ont semblé durer une éternité…

Puis tu m'as regardé dans les yeux et tu m'as dit que Bellatrix était dans les rangs adverses, tu l'avais aperçu. Et d'une façon très sérieuse tu m'as dit que tu la tuerais pour moi.

J'ai voulu te répondre quelque chose mais tu es parti et je n'ai pu que te regarder courir vers les Mangemorts.

Moi aussi j'ai été combattre. Beaucoup de gens sont morts ce jour là et d'un seul coup je t'ai vu qui combattais avec ta cousine. Tu semblais de plus en plus affaibli et tu semblais sur le point de lâcher prise. Tu es tombé a genoux et Lestrange a éclaté de rire. Mais d'un coup un corps a volé et s'est écrasé juste a coté d'elle. Ce qui lui a fait perdre son attention pendant quelques secondes. Mais c'était quelques secondes de trop. Tu as lancé un Avada Kedavra qui l'a tué d'un coup. Mais ça a épuisé tes dernières forces, tu es tombé en avant. Tu sais j'ai couru vers toi et je t'ai retourné. Tes yeux étaient ouverts et tu semblais tellement souffrir. Tu as juste eut le temps de me dire : tue le pour moi.

C'est ce que j'ai fait Draco. Je l'ai tué pour toi. J'y ai mis toute ma rage, tout mon désespoir. Et je l'ai fait. Voldemort n'est plus. La guerre est finie, tout est fini.

C'est la septième année a Poudlard, et toi tu… tu es… presque mort. »

Harry comme tout les jours où il s'était rendu dans cette infirmerie pour voir Draco depuis le début de l'année se mit à pleurer. Et tapa du poing sur le lit de Draco et regarda son bien aimé.

« Draco, je t'en supplie, réveille toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je… Je t'aime Draco. Ne me laisse pas… Je t'aime tant. »

Et là, Draco ouvrit les yeux. Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts de surprise, alors que les larmes continuaient de couler sur son visage.

Draco ouvrit la bouche et essaya de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il respira un grand coup et retenta d'articuler, ce qui marcha cette fois :

« Harry ? » demanda-t-il.

Et là, sans réellement savoir pourquoi Harry se redressa et courut hors de l'infirmerie en continuant de pleurer. Laissant Draco qui essayait quand a lui de ne pas s'évanouir de nouveau tant la tête lui faisait mal.

Cela faisait trois jours que Draco était réveillé. Mais il n'était pas encore sortit de l'infirmerie. Même si de nombreuses personnes étaient venues le voir.

Harry lui n'était pas sortit de sa chambre et avait raté deux jours de cours, car Draco s'était réveillé un dimanche. A cet instant il était recroquevillé dans son lit tournant et retournant la situation pour la énième fois dans sa tête.

_« Pourquoi je suis parti ? J'ai eut peur que Draco me rejette, pourtant c'est lui qui m'avait embrassé avant de combattre Bellatrix, et il l'a dit que c'était pour moi qu'il le faisait. Mais peut qu'il avait fait ça sans réfléchir, juste comme ça, sans que ça n'ait de réelle signification. Je devrais aller le voir mais… je ne sais pas si… »_

Les pensées de Harry furent interrompues par le fait que la porte de sa chambre s'était ouverte.

Le Gryffondor vit Draco entrer et s'asseoir au bord du lit. Harry se redressa et le regarda.

« Draco ?

- Harry, pourquoi tu es parti dimanche ? Et pourquoi tu n'es pas en cours. »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre. Il haussa les épaules et se mit à trembler quand Draco positionna son visage à quelque millimètre du sien en murmurant :

« Je t'ai entendu Harry. Tous les jours où tu es venu me voir en me parlant de tout et de rien, je t'ai entendu, je n'avais pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux ou de me réveiller, j'avais l'impression de flotter au dessus de mon corps mais… je t'entendais. Harry…

- Quoi ? demanda Harry, tremblant de plus en plus.

- Je t'aime…

- Tu… »

Mais Harry n'eut rien le temps de dire car les lèvres de Draco l'interrompirent. Un baiser doux, tendre jusqu'à ce que Draco en quémande plus. Le baiser devint fougueux, tout le temps que les deux garçons avaient passé, mentalement, loin de l'autre, se ressentait dans ce baiser. Harry y mit toute sa passion, et Draco tout son amour.

Draco allongea Harry sur le lit tout en continuant à l'embrasser.

Tout avait changé désormais et tout changerai encore… Maintenant que les deux garçons s'aimaient et pouvaient le faire sans rien craindre de la vie.

De l'amour à la haine, il n'y a qu'un pas à faire.

Mais le plus grand pas qu'ait fait un homme dans sa vie est le pas de la haine à l'amour.

**_Fin_**

oui oui, je sais, c'est très stupéfiant que là d'un coup Draco ouvre les yeux parce que Harry lui dit je t'aime… oui mais sans ça y aurait pas d'histoire donc…

* * *

**NdA : **Bon voila, fin de ce court one shot…

J'ai l'intention de commencer une série de one shot sur des couples de Poudlard. Alors voila, si il y a un couple que vous souhaitez voir, dite le moi. Bien sur y aura le couple Draco Harry mais si il y en a d'autre que vous voulait dites le .


End file.
